customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Maximus
Scott Maximus is a Hero who was created in the Assembly Tower. He has gone on countless missions and is also one of the earliest Heroes. History Creation An XL Hero, Scott Maximus is a Hero of fire and plasma. Maximus was created as being one of the first XL Heroes. When he was first created, his design was extremely poor. Luckily, upon the advancements on Hero Factory technology, Maximus was given a stronger form. He was actually created in a secret compartment underneath the Assembly Tower. Maximus was never an average Hero (1.0 nor 2.0/3.0 sized). He was created as an XL Hero, and would always remain in that form. A portion of his energy is harnessed from fuel (the kind drilled at Tanker Station 22), which is the reason as to why he has the fuel cells on his body. They send fuel through steel veins that spread energy through his body, giving him the power he needs. Missions Maximus's first mission took place in Makuhero City itself, when an intergalactic spaceship was attacking. The ship was the Gordax Cruiser, a giant vehicle from Nexus 10 - a location off of Tanker Station 22. The ship contained a group of evil villainous bandits. Accompanied by the Hero Factory Fire Department, Maximus attempted warping the cruiser out of the city without its interior characters knowing. After several futile hours, the ship was finally warped to another galaxy using a Decora Fuse (an object used for warping anything). Maximus was greatly congratulated, and has since been sent out onto other missions with minor upgrades to go along with his armor - including golden steel, purified biosteel and foliated Granix (a mineral) armor. Upon the news that Rocka was lost on Quatros, Maximus set off to attempt finding the Hero. However, he didn't know that Stormer and his allies were on their way as well. Maximus had a transmission device that was specially designed to message Jimi Stringer whenever needed, giving him instant access to communication with the team. Maximus flew in a specially-designed Hero Craft to Quatros. It was there that he realized that the atmosphere was interfering with his engines. Suddenly, the engines both exploded. The ship, luckily, crashed in a thick forest with tall trees that managed to keep the ship from having such a hard impact. Escaping from the craft and abandoning it, Maximus walked on until he managed to meet up with Stormer and his team, who had already found Rocka. NOTE: The previous event occurred before the Heroes (excluding Maximus) encountered a Waspix. Weapons Maximus wields a Prototype Physics Launcher, which defies the laws of physics by sending waves of electricity in razor-thin waves at enemies. After being fired, the waves would warp to another dimension and gather that dimension's elements, than warp back to it's original position and, hopefully, strike the enemy. All of this is meant to happen in five milliseconds. Maximus possesses two other important weapons, which are back-mounted Hydro-plasma fuel launchers. Each launcher fires two bullets at once - one with water, another full of Plasma Acid. The water bullet explodes first, distracting the enemy, while the acidic bullet strikes the foe, causing them to disintegrate (these effects can be referred to the effects of the Electron Plasma Blaster). They can also act as a jetpack. Maximus also has three blades on his left hand. When he forms a fist, the blades can be used as a deadly triple-bladed tool, surprisingly similar to that of Marvel Hero Wolverine's. Personality ﻿Maximus has a personality full of courage and determination, and he will not stop his mission until he fulfills his two main priorities: defeat the enemy and protect any nearby civilians. Maximus is willing to put his own life in the line, facing extreme danger sometimes - and goes into aerial mode in some cases, dangerously flying close to buildings while bringing down villains. No matter what the cost, Maximus says that he has a duty to stop the chaos and calamity in Makuhero City, and prevent any villain from entering the city's perimeter. He is determined to make sure that this mission one day comes to complete fruition. Trivia * Scott Maximus was the second of the five entries to be entered into the Mascot Contest, and is currently being entered into the wiki's new banner. * He was the first XL Hero MOC to be made on this Wiki. * Maximus is Starscream7's self-Hero MOC. Category:Characters Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:Mascot Contest. Category:The Vengeance Attack Category:Living Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Self-MOCS Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Savage Planet